Promesas
by Dream-heart 3
Summary: -one shot- Fairy tail Gray y Juvia (Tartaros) posible spoiler Porque al amor siempre le ponen trabas pero aun después de años si así se desea puede seguir igual o más fuerte que antes


Fairy tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Mashima troll,esta obra esta escrita con fines de entretenimiento y satisfacer el Gruvia que necesitamos y que Mashima no nos da aunque cada que avanza el manga se desarrolla un poco mas esta linda relación, pero el escrito es de mi autoría así que por favor respeta mi obra y no copees, mejor crea tu propia historia que creo que todos tenemos un poquito de escritor y con esfuerzo e imaginación podemos crear grandes cosas.

 **Promesas**

 _-Lo siento...- murmuro afligido._

 _-Por favor no me deje Gray-sama-_

 _No podías evitarlo aunque sabias que era lo correcto, no querías que se fuera, al fin después de tanto tiempo el correspondía tus sentimientos y lo hacia con locura, pensabas que ya nada los separaría pero término pasando._

 _-Tengo que hacerlo- respondió dolido el tampoco quería irse pero era por tu bien, lo sabias, tenia que enfrentar Tartaros y aunque le insististe por días en que lo acompañarias el se negaba._

 _-no me hagas esto mas difícil Juvia...-acaricio tu mejilla para después limpiar las lágrimas que al parecer no podías controlar -Juvia...Juvia lo esperara por siempre...- dijiste con convicción tratando de aparentar fuerza aunque por dentro te estés quebrando, aunque fuera difícil el lo lograría, tenias completa confianza en el._

 _-Lo prometes?- se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato, levantaste el rostro para ver aquellos ojos que tanto amabas, se veía preocupado y triste, te sentiste feliz al saberte importante así que asentiste sin dudar, el no tenia por que preocuparse por que lo amabas mas que a nadie, el lo sabia pero no podía evitar preocuparse._

 _-Lo prometo- el sonrió ante tu respuesta para después regalarte un beso lleno de dolor, amor y promesas, promesas de que volvería a ti lo mas pronto posible, así que esperarías, esperarías el tiempo que sea necesario para volverlo a ver._

 _Pero aunque querían que aquel beso nunca acabara tuvieron que separarse y juntar sus frentes._

 _-Volvere- Respondió antes de darse la vuelta e irse, lo observaste en silencio, conteniendo todo el dolor que sentías, por que debías de ser fuerte, por el, además sabias que volvería, el te lo dijo... y el siempre cumplía su palabra._

 **~6 meses después~**

Un golpeteo te despierta y aunque en un principio querías ignorarlo para volver al hermoso sueño en el que eras feliz como hace meses, en donde vivías con el, en donde nunca hubo algún peligro que los separara, lamentablemente no paro.

El golpeteo sigue, es constante, demostrando que no parece desistir asi que con todo el dolor del mundo te levantas, no te preocupa cambiarte pues la otra noche te quedaste dormida con la ropa de ayer, además que desde hace un tiempo dejaste de preocuparte por como te veías.

Al llegar a la puerta suspiras para después abrirla sin esperar que lo que mas anhelas se cumpla.

Pero lo vez... ahí obserbandote sin decir nada pero a la vez todo, con esos ojos grises que te penetran hasta lo mas recóndito de tu alma, provocandote una sacudida helada que recorre todo tu cuerpo.

-Hola...-

Le saludas, es lo único que sale de tu boca para después callar, dejándote en blanco, no sabes que decir ante el, estuviste esperándolo demasiado tiempo desde su partida, desde la ultima vez que beso tus labios con fervor para después dejarte con la promesa de que volvería, de que lo hacia para protegerte, una promesa que tu creiste, como la eterna creyente suya que eres, asi que esperaste, pero la espera se volvió larga, mas de lo que pensabas que seria, primero fueron horas estas se volvieron días para después pasar a meses, eternos y agonizantes meses los cuales, viéndolo ahora, parecen rendir fruto.

El te observa en silencio, parece emocionado y temeroso a la vez, como si creyera que en cualquier momento desaparecieras y no lo culpas ya que tu estas igual o peor, con las piernas temblando tratando de aguantar tus lágrimas y a ti misma.

El parece notarlo así que antes de que te desplomes el te sostiene, te sostiene con aquellas manos que pensaste nunca te volverían a tocar, aquellas manos que te provocaron grandes pasiones por las noches, a la vez que te regalaba caricias tiernas llenas de amor.

Los dos juntos caen de rodillas, sin apartar la mirada al otro, el acaricia tu mejilla lentamente como solo el sabe hacerlo, observándote con profundo amor, una mirada llena de disculpas como de promesas.

-Me esperaste-

Su rostro parece contrariado como si creyera que al abrirse aquella casa donde se despidieron no te volviera a encontrar, aun así no parece enojado de que te quedaras, todo lo contrario, parece querer abrazarte y nunca mas dejarte ir ya que su agarre se vuelve mas fuerte, mas protector, además de que aquellos iris grises te demuestran que si en cualquier momento desapareces el no podrá resistirlo, no de nuevo.

-Lo prometi- dices regalándole la mas cálida sonrisa después de mucho tiempo lo cual el imita.

-Lo se- es lo ultimo que te dice para después unir sus labios con los tuyos en un dulce beso que con el tiempo se vuelve desesperado demostrándose toda la angustia que pasaron lejos del otro, entregándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Entre besos y caricias el te levanta para luego llevarte al cuarto donde hace minutos dormías para así los dos fundirse en uno solo, en un acto lleno de amor, pasión y deseo.

En el momento culminante de este el se detiene y te pregunta con la mirada si quieres seguir con ello, no parecía querer detenerse pero hacia el esfuerzo y si era lo que tu deseabas lo haría aunque le doliera en el alma, sonreiste al verlo esforzarse por ti pero sabias que no era necesario, por que tu querías esto, lo deseabas con toda el alma, así que le regalaste una marida llena de amor para enseguida besarlo, aclarando todas sus dudas y eliminando todos sus miedos.

Y esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro no solo una si no varias veces, recordándose en cuerpo y alma, explorándose, prometiéndose que hoy junto con todos los días que vengan se amarian y nunca se volverían a separar.

Nota de autor:Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction y espero entregarles aquí una historia que sea de su agrado, tratare de mejorar con el tiempo pero desde mi perspectiva me gusto como quedo xD corto y bonito creo, si en algo e fallado o piensan que lo puedo mejorar por favor diganmelo tengo muchas ansias de aprender y si les gusto también nunca hace mal un alago XD.

Atte. Dream-heart 3


End file.
